Come Back To Me
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Alternate ending I made for English class. Involves some Joe/Biddy, Estella/Pip...JUST READ! Cute, and short :


**A/N: This was for English class**. **It was either write an alternate ending...or write a review or something like that...as a fanfic writer...what else could I do? In an ideal world, Biddy and Pip would have ended up together...but I couldn't kill Joe off...I'm too nice...phooey! So here's an Estella/Pip fic... :) ENJOY!**

"Biddy my dear, are you alright?" I said, reaching out my hand to steady the poor girl. She was eight months pregnant, and a simple thing like walking could really get to be a chore for her. She made us stop to rest at every empty corner and a very simple shopping trip turned into a whole expedition. She was determined though, to get all of Joe's favorite foods for his birthday—Joe would eat some roasted lamb and potatoes tonight. I was not fond of such course food, since everything I ate here seemed to turn my stomach a tiny bit, but because Biddy could make everything seem delicious, I knew that we were in her good hands.

"Quite all right dear Pip, quite alright, he's just kicking a little." She said, passing her hand over her stomach, which was swelled quite largely and stretched her dress to no end.

"He?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. This was the first time I heard her pin a gender on the growing life inside her.

"Why yes Pip, I'm almost positive about it!" she seemed to glow with the thought of a little boy to play with Joe. I must say that I was as well.

"He'll be beautiful Pip, I just know it!" she beamed widely and I smiled as well. Biddy was always the adult to me, more mature, well-rounded, insightful and knowledgeable, but inside, she truly didn't change from the pure-hearted girl she was before. I took her hand to hold her up and we walked to the edge of town, on our way back to the forge. Joe would be waiting for us as he hammered great things in his new forge, which we expanded with money I had earned from traveling with Herbert for half a year. His hands would be blackened from his honest trade but he would still rush out to grab us to him, as if either one of us would leave him again.

Herbert and I had indeed traveled around the world, and I tried to be the best clerk he would ever have, and indeed, he'd tell me that I was. After six months, we were given a respite to visit our families, since many of the men we had recruited were young, with new wives who would wait for them eagerly on the doorstep, and new children hidden in her skirt folds and her breast. Even Herbert himself had the beautiful Clara who also swelled with the new life inside her. She never told Herbert, but she confided in me that she wished to have a little girl. I'm sure that Herbert would have been more than ecstatic. My Herbert would make a perfect father for a boy or a girl, and I knew he'd think of them as his entire world, from the beginning to the end.

I had earned a large amount of money from Herbert's affairs and seeing the condition of Joe's forge, I knew that there was something I could do to help my dear fellow out. I gave it generously, promising Joe I had enough to pay off some debts as well. The furniture store was getting restless for money, and I quickly sold off anything I had left to pay for those expenses. One more debt paid off and I was that much closer to freedom, and I wouldn't have to live in Inns or in Biddy and Joe's house anymore when I came to visit the mainland.

As Biddy and I rounded a corner to start the way up the hill to the forge, I heard a carriage come clattering in our direction. I stopped Biddy, for fear the carriage would not stop at our corner and she attempted to cross the street. But the carriage yielded to a stop. The curtain opened to reveal a woman with dark hair, large eyes, and a sad expression. I could tell at once that this was my Estella, only two years changed.

"Pip…" she said, tears almost rushing to her eyes if she was not too cold to let them fall. She turned away from us to recompose herself. When she turned back, she smiled sadly.

"Pip, it is good to see you again. You and your new wife of course." I looked to Biddy, who looked at me, and we both started laughing heartily, our arms around our bellies as we struggled to breathe. Estella seemed to develop a frighteningly cold air around her as we laughed together.

"Estella, it is good to see you too." I managed to gasp as we composed ourselves.

"This is Biddy, and although I wish I could tell you she was my young wife, she is not. She is Joe's wife and my dear friend." Seeing light come to Estella's eyes, I added,

"I have not yet gotten quite over you Estella. I did tell you it was you that I'd love forever."

"Oh Pip, you never learn. I am a widow now, something no man should want." She didn't seem sad about it though, simply stating a dreary fact. She opened the door to the carriage and beckoned us inside.

"Come, I'll take you. It looks like you could use a little help getting there" she motioned to Biddy.

"Oh, we can't impose," Biddy started as usual.

"You're not. I promise you. I came back here to collect the last of my inheritance. There is nothing more for me here, except for Pip. I might as well take you home, the least I can do." She leaned out and helped Biddy into the cart, their hands fitting each other's perfectly as Biddy was hoisted up. Biddy flushed as she saw the expensive velvet on the inside of the dark carriage. I hoisted myself up as well and closed the door behind me.

I swear, from the corner of my eye, I did see Mr. Pumblechook staring at me oddly. His store was still alive, but just barely. I had made sure to avoid him when I went to town, and if we did meet, I would offer my hand for a moment before retreating far away before he opened his great mouth.

As we made our way back to the forge, Estella and Biddy conversed. I could Estella was no longer proud and haughty. Indeed, she seemed changed. Maybe that's what she needed, a man who would not truly love her, to make her see what love was. As we pulled up the forge however, and I helped Biddy down into the grass, I looked back at Estella, who seemed to hesitate to come out of her dark cart. I looked back to see Joe coming towards us, sweeping Biddy and I into his large arms. He saw Estella and motioned for her with his dirty hand to come and join in the enormous hug. I slipped away from Joe to encourage her. I held out my course hand and offered it to her. She didn't seem repulsed as I took her dainty yet scarred one and helped her out of the cart. The skirt pooled at her feet and it was much too expensive, and out of place…and yet, the look on her face as she Joe and Biddy kissing each other sweetly, the small house, the beautiful land surrounding it said to me that this was just where she belonged. The sun came out and lit the scene, and there was no scene more beautiful than this one.

My dear reader, thank you for listening to my story, but I'm not so old yet though, I'm sure I have many more adventures to go through first, and humble expectations to achieve with my dear Herbert, Joe, Biddy, and of course, my love, Estella.


End file.
